familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Henry Roberts (1836-1916)
|long_name=Charles Henry Roberts |birth_year=1836 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=07 |birth_address="Mayfield" |birth_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1916 |death_month=11 |death_day=29 |death_address=Faithfull-street |death_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1859 |wedding1_month=05 |wedding1_day=03 |wedding1_address=St. Andrew's Presbyterian Church |wedding1_locality=Goulburn, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. CHAS. HENRY ROBERTS. A highly respected pioneer of the Goulburn and Braidwood districts, Mr. Charles Henry Roberts died on Wednesday morning at his late residence, Faithfull-street, Goulburn. The deceased, who was in his 80th year, had been in failing health for about three years, and during the past six weeks had been failing rapidly. He had suffered from rheumatism and other complications, the actual cause of death being senile decay. Mr. Roberts was a son of the late Mr. and Mrs. John Roberts, who arrived in this State (then colony) in 1836. A year later the subject of this obituary was born at Mayfield, Lower Boro. The Mayfield estate was owned by deceased's father, and was subsequently in the possession of Mr. Charles H. Roberts. Mr. Roberts was successfull in his land enterprise, and acquired considerable country and town property in both Goulburn and Braidwood. Deceased had a large experience in sheep and cattle, and for many years acted as judge in the horse section at various shows. He was a member of the committees of the Pastoral and Agricultural Societies at Goulburn and Braidwood. Some time back he resigned from the active work of a committeeman of the Goulburn Society, and was made a life member of the society in view of his past valued services. Mr. Roberts was, with the exception of his sister, Mrs. P. Stewart, of Braidwood, the sole surviving member of a large family. He was a Justice of the Peace. A widow and three sons and seven daughters survive him. The sons are Messrs. Joseph Roberts, of Colombo, Braidwood, formerly president of the Mulwaree Shire Council, and a leading public man of the Braidwood community; R. E. Roberts, Mayfield, a prominent pastoralist and a member of the committee of both the Goulburn and Braidwood Agricultural Societies; and Charles H. Roberts, Budjong, also well known in pastoral circles. The daughters are Mrs. Hindmarsh and Mrs. Gorman, of Strathfield, Mrs. W. Oliver and Mrs. G. Rogers, of Goulburn, Mrs. J. Baxter, of Bondi, Mrs. E. Finch, of Mosman, and Mrs. F. King. of Inverell. There are 31 grandchildren and four great grandchildren. One daughter — Mrs. Alick Henderson—predeceased her father about three years ago. Some time since Mr. Roberts took a trip to the East, and on his return published a most interesting account of his experiences. The deceased gentleman in his early life took a keen interest in politics. He always had the courage of his opinions, and was prominent in public affairs where his services were of value. One of the sturdy "good old sort" who helped to build up this Commonwealth, there are many who will regret to hear of his death. Mr. Roberts was a member of the Duke of Edinburgh Masonic Lodge, and the body was interred with the last rites of the Order. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales